Cartridge-type firearm ammunition typically includes a primer, projectile, and propellant which are held together by a case. Loaded or live ammunition is generally referred to as “cartridges,” while “cases”, “casings”, or “shells” generally refer to the empty case or spent ammunition cartridges. All machines which process ammunition cases require that the cases be presented to the machine in a particular orientation. Orientation of the cases may be accomplished by hand sorting or via a case collator. Performing this orientation function on bottle-neck cases is particularly difficult due to the ratio of length to diameter of the case. Additionally, the majority of the mass of the case tends to be distributed at one end of the case.
Typical collators consist of a cylindrical bowl tilted at an angle from horizontal, a motor-driven case plate with pockets that receive and orient the cases, and an opening in the base beneath the case plate through which the cases fall in proper orientation. The simple design of the typical case plate limits throughput and causes frequent jams resulting in a lengthy case orientation process.
Therefore a need exists for novel devices for sorting ammunition cases. A further need exists for novel devices for sorting ammunition cases into a single orientation. There is also a need for novel devices for sorting bottle-neck ammunition cases. Finally, a need exists for novel devices for sorting bottle-neck ammunition cases that provides a high throughput without frequent jams resulting in a short or quick case orientation process.